Of Jetpacks and Swords
by Zeromark
Summary: Retelling of the first Rocket Knight Adventures game. In a world where the pigs are decimating the innocent kingdom of Zeblous, one Rocket Knight is all that stands in their way... In Progress
1. Author's Foreword and Prologue

Author's Forward: This is a fanfiction based on the popular two-game series Rocket Knight Adventures. I've taken some liberties with the story, as this is the based on only the first game, and first game alone. I've played the second game now and then, but I only wanted to write this story on the first. Now, instead of a medieval based story, this is more of the early 1900's, and instead of actual knights, the Rocket Knights serve more as cops then knights. Also, with many other fanfictions, Sparkster is a war orphan. I chose not to take this route, and gave Sparkster a normal home, as well as Axle Gear. I hope you don't mind the liberties I've taken with the story, so please enjoy.

And as per usual a good portion of the main characters, Sparkster, Axle Gear, the King, Princess Sherry, and the Pig Emperor, as well as several key ideas surrounding the story all came from Konami. They are copyrighted material of Konami, and I mean no harm in taking some liberties with the characters; this is merely my interpretation of their story. I want to thank them for creating such a great video game, and this is my thanks of sorts.

Dedicated to: My late grandparents. I will never forget you.

Prologue: My story is not one that is easy to tell. I lost many good friends and comrades along the way and had to take some lives myself. Their deaths haunt me, know that I was spared when they had died, and I had to take more lives to bring their killer to justice. It is not an easy story to tell. But, I have to tell it.

For millennia there has always been a delicate balance of science and magic in the lands of Elhorn. Neither grew to overpass the other, there was usually a peaceful harmony. In addition to this balance, there were delicate treaties and lines between two nations. One, my nation, called Zebulos, and the other known as Devotindos. In ancient times, the pigs of Devotindos lived as us possums and other friendly races of Zebulos: in harmony with the world around them, with both science and magic giving the nations prosperity.

Then, it happened for the first time. Devotindos became obsessed with science, forsaking the world of magic, for the "better" benefits and lifestyle that science brought along with it. Expanding into the unknown realm of space, the pigs became greedy and sought to rule all those around them. Building weapons of unspeakable power, one in particular known as the Pig Star; its power had the ability to decimate any who stood in their way, and the pigs hoped to dominate the planet.

Fortunately for the free people of Elhorn, it didn't happen. Using the magic spells that the pigs had forgotten, Zebulos' soldiers penetrated their defenses, and stopped the Pig Star before it could be used. Knowing the danger behind it, the wizards of Zebulos cast a great seal upon the weapon, hiding it from the rest of the world. The one key to unlock the weapon was given to the Royal Family of Zebulos for safekeeping.

The pigs, decimated by this loss, regressed to their older ways, in harmony with the world around them. Peace once again came across Elhorn. But, as the centuries passed, the Pig Star became myth, myth became legend, and legends were forgotten.

Zebulos' peacekeepers, the ones who had stopped the pigs, were known as the knights. Over time, as magic and science carried on, they became the Rocket Knights. Gifted with strong armor blessed by magic, mystical swords, and powerful jet packs; they were a formidable force to those who would threaten Zebulos and in turn, Elhorn.

My name is Sparkster. I am an opossum, under the kingdom of Zebulos, and a Rocket Knight. This is my story.

-


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions and firey tempe...

Chapter 1: Introductions, and fiery tempers...

Some years before I was born, the pigs had repeated history. Obsessed with technology, they began to forget magic. While Zebulos did keep a watch on their neighbor, there was little harm thought of their pig neighbors. If necessary, the Rocket Knights could be ready in no time to face their army, and repeat history. But, unbeknownst to Zebulos, the pigs had learned from the past. While they did forsake magic once again, they knew we would be overconfident in our own abilities – after all, we had the Pig Star, and they had yet to regain the knowledge to build another. Plus, they learned how we operated, what and more specifically, **who** were our weak spots.

My story begins some thirty years ago. I was a mere five, as was my best friend, Axle Gear. We were both sons of farming families, and considered the Rocket Knights to be heroes to aspire to. We were quite a pair; always getting into trouble over the mischief that I would think up. Axle didn't mind going along with me, he enjoyed our boyish games as much as I did. He was a little more serious than I was, even at that age, but he did have a sense of humor.

It was little surprise to our families and neighbors that we both applied to the Rocket Knight academy at the tender age of twelve. Some eight years later, we graduated with flying colors with Axle receiving the swordsmanship award. He was quite the fighter when it came to the sword. I was better at the jet pack, but I could fight nonetheless.

Surprisingly, we were assigned to be partners. We were assigned to an area of the kingdom to both patrol and respond to calls as needed. The communications lines in the kingdom were rather excellent for the day; we had telegraphs to pass messages. For about one and a half years, we served the farming communities under our watch, and were well received by them.

It was near the end of the one and a half year period that I should have noticed a changed in Axle. While mischievous as a boy, he grew grim and serious as a Rocket Knight. He was the law, and treated his job with no comedy what so ever. Boring. I was more laid back, the one to stay and talk to the residents, identify with them and earn their trust. They appreciated my attitude, and I received many recommendations from them to my superiors, because I could be both friendly and warm, and a warrior when the situation called for it.

Axle was a warrior while on duty, and sometimes off. He and I shared a few laughs as always, but when it came to being a Knight; he was zealous in enforcing the laws, both large and small.

One such incident, that comes to my mind in particular, was when we were dispatched to answer a distress call over some shoplifters in one of the larger local villages. Axle and I were in the Barracks at the time, enjoying a friendly card game with some of the other Knights.

One of the telegraph operators came to fetch us, and Axle and I headed over to the armory and locker room to suit up. Granted, it was all one building, but bear with me on the names.

We ran into the locker room. I hustled up to my locker, and opened it. I was dressed in the usual sleeveless shirt and shorts, and I stumbled a bit as I changed into my armor's under suit – a gray long-sleeved shirt and pants. Axle was already in his from the card game, so he began to retrieve his armor, jet pack, and sword. Axle tossed me a power pack for my jet pack as I finished pulling my helmet on.

"Thanks." I said, while sheathing my sword.

"No prob, Sparky." Axle said.

We ran into the center courtyard. Scorch marks lined the grass all around, evidence from where other Knights had taken off. I reached over my shoulder and opened the left side engine of my jet pack. Sliding the cylinder-shaped power pack into its slot, I heard the engines roar to life.

Our jetpacks are wondrous pieces of technology. Using hydrogen from the water vapor in the air as fuel, we practically don't have to worry about running out of propellant power. But, with the limitations of the designs, the jets can only fire in controlled bursts without a power pack. Power packs consist of enough energy for sustained flight, which is exactly what we needed to reach the distress call.

I said to Axle as the attendants around us helping us for launch cleared the area, "You ready?"

"Let's go." He said, smiling back at me.

Another second later, the twin engines on my back fired as Axle and I launched straight into the air. I loved this part. I loved to fly, to feel the wind whip by me, to feel the air resistance against me. Focusing through my flight goggles, I watched the barracks and the nearby royal castle shrink beneath us as we climbed higher.

Axle signaled to me, and we turned ninety degrees and headed south. The village in question was a little far, nearly twenty minutes by rocket, two or three days by foot. When we sighted it, things did not appear well. A crowd had gathered in the main square, and seemed to be in a near riot stage.

Axle and I nodded to each other, and we descended. He would land near the center fountain, while I zoomed over the crowd, a mere three feet or so above their heads to draw their attention. We had done this maneuver plenty of times before, and it worked flawlessly.

The crowd cowered as I flew above them; scared by the rocket engines, and the wind I was generated while flying by. Axle shouted at the top of his lungs, "Everyone, shut up!"

The crowd grew silent, and watched us with interest as I landed beside Axle. "Now, calmly and quietly as you can, tell us what's going on here." Axle said.

As predictable as it was, everyone started yelling and talking at once. I put my armored hand against my head in frustration. "QUIET!" I bellowed.

Again, the crowd fell silent. I pointed to the nearest adult to me, and said, "You there, can you tell me what this uproar is about?"

The old opossum nodded and told me the situation. A few of his statements rose the crowd's yelling, but Axle yelled again to shut them up. It seems that three young ones had been stealing from a local general store. The owner asked that they return what they stole, and the younger ones pleaded innocent to the crime. One thing led to another, and the crowd had gathered. The three twelve year olds were pushed to the front of the crowd, to face us.

"Tell me, boys. Is this charge of stealing true?" I asked.

"What difference does it make? You won't believe us, you're just like the old man." The closest one to me sneered back.

"Easy there junior, I haven't made any kind of judgment yet." I said, crossing my arms.

"Junior yourself, knight."

"You aren't helping your current situation, snob nose. If I were you, I'd show some respect." Axle retorted back.

"Who's going to make me, shrimp?" The twelve year old was tall for his age, coming to eye level with both of us. But, he had unwillingly hit a nerve in Axle. When we were kids, Axle was skinny, and small for his age. I was a bit taller and muscular then he was, and was always defending him from a local bully. Axle hated being called small.

In a flash, Axle's sword point was against the cheeky twelve year old's nose.

"What? What was that?" He said. Axle never drew his sword, except to fight, so I slowly reached for my own. I was shocked that he was going this far.

"Pah. If you didn't have that precious sword and armor, you'd be no match for me, tiny." The twelve year old continued.

I jabbed my sword horizontally to block Axle's blow. Had I not been there, the young one would have probably lost his ear that day.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I shouted at him.

"Sparkster, get out of my way!" He said, resisting my parry, which held his sword in place.

"AXLE!" He looked at me once, and let his sword fall from his hand. He knew he had gone overboard. I pulled him aside, and asked, "You alright?"

"Yeah, I just let my anger get the better of me."

"Take a breather. I'll finish this, and then we'll get out of here."

"Right."

I turned back to the crowd, who was in much shock as I had been over Axle's reaction. The snob kid looked scared, with a thin puddle of urine close to where his pants ended. I motioned for silence then let the storeowner make his case. I listened intently, thought for a few moments and pronounced my judgment.

"Look kid, I know you aren't exactly the model citizen around here. And I know that this shopkeeper has a slight grudge against your family. Heck, I've talked to enough of these residents before to know who gets along and who doesn't. Here's what I'm going to do. I'm letting you and the shopkeeper off with a warning – I don't want to hear of either of you coming anywhere near speaking distance of each other ever again. You don't go into his store, and you sir, leave their family be. Where's the local constable?"

A middle-aged opossum came forward. He looked at me intently.

"If these two bother each other again, I want you to contact me personally, alright?"

"Can do, Sir Sparkster." He nodded and began to disperse the crowd.

The crowd left, and Axle sat on the edge of the fountain, eyeing his sword. He was pretty distraught about this.

"What was I thinking, Sparky?" He asked, not looking up.

"You're stressed, Axle. This is a tough job, and that kid did need to be knocked off his pedestal; he just didn't know the consequences of bringing old wounds of ours. You just got caught up in the moment."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I guess we better get back to explain ourselves."

"You let me take the rap for this, alright? You're in enough hot water about attitude as it is."

"Sure." He smiled.

We headed back, and sure enough, ahead of us came an angry message from the mother of the kid Axle nearly sliced. When we landed, there were no smiles to greet us. Instead, Major Aeron greeted our landing with, "Corporals Axle and Sparkster. You're to report to the colonel's office immediately. Don't even bother to stop off to get out of the armor."

"Yes sir." We said with one voice.

We entered Colonel Petrov's office in silence. He was facing his window, looking at the courtyard. Petrov was the officer in charge of the active Knights, with his cousin colonel Rock in charge of the academy. Above them was General Winter, at the castle and then the king himself. I could already tell this was not a happy meeting.

"At attention, gentlemen," he said. Axle and I stiffened up, standing up as straight as our armor would allow. We strained, to keep an emotionless face straight ahead. Col. Petrov walked over to my side, and I kept my face straight ahead.

"I got some interesting reports this morning about your performance. Care to explain yourself, corporal?"

"Sir! Axle and I attempted to break up the mob, and we learned that three young ones had been accused of stealing from a shop. We gave the chance for the boys to explain themselves, and the smart mouthed us back, calling Axle here 'shrimp' and 'tiny.' Axle drew his sword, and the ringleader smart mouthed again. I drew my own sword and moved between Axle and the boy, and after Axle backed down, I finished hearing everything out, and gave a judgment. Sir!"

"Is that so, corporal? From the report I got, it seems Axle tried to cut off the young boy's ear, and you drew your own sword to parry his strike. Did you just tell me a lie, caporal?"

"With all due respect sir, I'm trying to watch out for my friend."

"Really, corporal? We both know that your friend here is in hot water already for his rash judgments. Did you figure you could protect him from punishment?"

"Yes sir, I did."

"Well, if you're so keen on watching out for your friends maybe you'd like to share his punishment?"

"If necessary, yes sir."

Petrov moved over to Axle. "You want to tell me your side?"

"Sir! What Sparkster said was true; the boy did cheek off to me. However, I lost control when he called me those names and got caught up in the heat of the moment, sir!" Axle said, firmly.

"Lost control? I'm about to lose control over my armored foot as it collides with you ass, corporal! That kind of warrior attitude is fine when we're acting as part of an army, but not when you're acting as a peace keeper!"

He sat down at his desk, where a cigar had been burning in the tray. He put it back in his mouth, inhaled once, and said, "I think you both need time to cool your jets, so to speak. As of this moment, the both of you are suspended for a week. I want you two to get away from here and away from each other. After a week, I'll decide if I want to reassign you two."

I blinked in disbelief. Suspension and a possible reassignment? This was worse then I thought. I tried to say something in protest, but Petrov silence me with "Shut it, corporal. I don't care what happened out there, but this isn't the first time we've had complaints over the both of you. I'm suspending the both of you, and that's an order. Get the hell out of my office."

We left in silence, keeping our heads straight. Walking to the locker room, we got out of our armor, and hit the showers. We said nothing walking back, nor as the water ran through my fur. As we changed back into civilian clothes, Axle spoke.

"Nice defense you put up back there."

I could hardly believe my ears. Axle was mad at me?

"What?"

"Think you could have defended me a little better?"

"What the crap, Axle? I said all that I could say to defend you. You heard me back there, I was willing to put my butt on the line for you."

"All you did was reword the situation."

"What did you expect me to do? Make up a lie on the spot and pretend you didn't almost kill that kid? Hell, Petrov could've asked anyone in that village what happened and you would have been in deeper trouble then we are now."

I crossed my arms and looked at him. He stared defiantly for a second, and then dropped his head in shame. "Sorry. I really need to control my temper. Besides, it's really hard to argue with you when you're standing there in just a towel."

I smiled back, and said, "No biggie. Let's get one thing straight, okay?"

"What's that?"

"You're buying me a beer when I get back."

"Fair enough, Sparky. Where you headed, anyway?"

"Where else? Home."

"I think I'm actually going to head to that lake village. I hear it's pretty comfortable this time of year."

"Oh, come on. You're just going for swimming in the lake with girls."

"Yeah. Your point?"

I laughed, and said, "Taking your full armor?"

Axle walked off with his gear and said, "Might as well. I'm not the one to hike a couple of days, like you. Take it easy, bro."

"Yeah, I will."

Unlike Axle, I wasn't taking my full armor. I preferred the skies any day, but I did like to hike through some local hills every now and then. Retrieving my sword, I put my armor away in the glass case that held it. It hung there lifeless without me occupying it, looking rather forlorn. I glanced up at the metal nameplate above it that read "Corp. Sparkster."

I sighed. At this rate, I would never move on to sergeant. The ranks were neatly divided and ordered. At the academy students started at the rank of Cadet and halfway through the years moved to Private. Upon graduation, students either remained at Private, or if they had proven their worth, moved up to Corporal. From there was Sergeant, Lieutenant, Captain, Major, Lieutenant Colonel, Colonel, and finally General. As I mentioned, there was only one general, and above him was the King of Zebulos.

I sighed, and slung my sword over my shoulder. Pulling the strap tight on my chest, the sword and scabbard rested on my back, and its strap went diagonally across my chest. Even if I wasn't taking my armor, I needed to at least take my sword.

I headed back to the dorms. Bunk style beds were everywhere, with small chests in between for personal items. By now, the whole of the base had heard what had happened. My second closest friend Graytone, walked up to me as I began to pack some clothes in a duffel bag.

"Hey, Sparky," he said. I nodded in response.

"We heard what when down out in the field and in Petrov's office."

"You and the rest of the base. He sure can yell," I jokingly said.

Graytone laughed and said, "Axle's already left. Did you want to tell me your side?"

I looked around. Three other knights were already waiting for me to talk. I turned to Graytone, "You sure he's gone?"

"Helped him take off myself."

"Look, if Axle finds out that I told you all my side, he could get pretty angry at me."

"Oh come on."

I sighed. "Axle's been my friend for years, and I don't want to hurt him. All I'm going to say is that yes, he did lose control out there and I had to stop him."

"We already know that."

"Look, they'll be making a report on it. You can get the details from that, or wait till Axle and I are both back. I won't betray his trust."

"You're no fun. Have a nice vacation then."

I packed a few days worth of clothes, and left the dorms. The base was quiet, it was lunchtime and the majority of knights were in the mess hall by this point. I was hungry myself, but I decided to have some lunch elsewhere.

Leaving via the main door, I came outside directly into the main square. The usual marketplace booths were set up everywhere, but the crowd was highly diminished because of it being so close to lunch. Most of the shops were empty or closed for lunch as well, so I headed into a small restaurant and bar that Axle, several others, and myself often frequented. Walking in the door, I could see that the place was busy, as usual. The bartender recognized me immediately, and shouted, "Hey Sparkster!"

I waved hello, and sat down at a barstool. He finished making a drink for an opossum three stools down from me, and then walked over. "You're in here awful early in the day. Something go down at the base," he asked.

"Yeah. I'm suspended for a week."

"Jeez, what happened? Here, on the house." He said, opening a beer bottle and handing it to me.

"Thanks. All I can say is that Axle lost control again, I had to stop him, and it got us both suspended." I said, sipping at the beer. The barkeeper knew Axle pretty well; he was old friends with Axle's father.

"That temper of his got him into trouble, eh?"

"Yeah."

"Always the hot-head. I'm just glad he isn't that big of a drinker, or we might really have trouble. So, are you going to hang around here?"

"No. I'm going to hike home, and spend a few days with the family."

"Well, Sparky, if it's any consolation, you're not the one to blame. Heck, you're the best knight I know, you're friends with the people you watch over. And you've acted as one heck of a bouncer around here."

During my later days at the academy, I worked part-time as a bouncer at the bar. It wasn't an easy job, even more so when I couldn't take my sword out of the base when I was a cadet.

"I know. What's your lunch special today, Drake?" Drake was the bartender.

"Salmon, fresh from the river. You hungry?"

"Yeah, I'll take a hot meal. It's bound to be better than the crap they feed us at headquarters."

Other than Drake, I really didn't talk much to those around me. Some recognized my sword, and steered clear of me – I was still the law to them. The food came, and it was good and filling. I didn't stay long, shook paws with Drake and headed back into the square.

I went by a few shops, and bought a few things on my way out; mostly a bag of sweets for my youngest siblings, and some other little gifts for my family. I did stop by the expensive liquor store in town as well. It took me a little to find a bottle of wine I wanted, and packed that in my duffel bag as well.

Heading out of town, I took a small path towards my home. Normally, I could hike back to my farming village in a little over a day's time, but I wanted to make a stop first. The traveling was easy, the day still wasn't all that hot, and I was mainly walking through wheat and grass fields.

I came upon a small set of hills. Granted, these were only hills, but they were still high. I hiked up the usual trail, and it was nearly six in the evening when I came across a small cottage.

One year ago, Axle and I had saved an elderly couple from a band of marauding foxes. While Axle never took them up on their hospitality offer, I had become friends with the couple, visiting them every couple of weeks. Usually, I'd arrive by jet, bringing small things from the town with me for them. In return, they'd give me a place to stay for the night and hot meals. I also did some small chores for them from time to time as well.

In all honesty, they weren't expecting me for another week or so; so both of them were adequately surprised when I came walking up their road. The old lady, Edna said my name after a moment, then ran up to me. Her husband Basil soon followed suit.

Hugs and handshakes were exchanged, and they invited me in. Before I was even in the door, they could tell something was wrong. They were used to seeing me arrive in my armor, and I know I appeared a little sadder than my usual smiling self.

Fetching some tea, they had me sit down at their small table and talk to them. Because I had nothing to fear about them telling Axle anything, I let them know the whole story, in addition to my own growing concerns over Axle's general performance.

Sipping at the strong tea they gave me, I listened as they gave their own take of the situation. When we finished talking, it was several hours later, and dinner had come and gone. I opened the bottle of wine as well, in addition to giving them news from the town.

Edna then ran a hot bath for me in the tub; I spent the better part of an hour resting in it. I put on some fresh clothes, and laid down in the hammock that was left set out for me. Stretching the fabric tight, I quickly fell asleep.

In the morning the old couple made breakfast for me, while I put my sword to use chopping wood in the back. The blade had been sealed with a spell long before it came into my hands – it could only be warped or damaged by a blacksmith's fire. That's not to say it could cut through anything, it left sparks on the things it couldn't cut.

After a few more hours of some chores and a nice lunch, I headed out for home. The old couple were sad to see me go, but knew I would be back for another hot meal on my way back.

Traveling through the hills took the majority of the rest of the day; it was nearly seven when I finished climbing the last one. It was still summer, so there was daylight still left, but I could see the glow of torches down at my village. There was a bit of a party going on, from what I could see. I knew it wasn't one of the yearly festivals that took place, so it was probably someone getting married.

I headed down the hill into the valley, into my home village of Tiberius. The residents were rather taken with the activities to even notice me coming – and usually I had a better entrance, by jet pack.

I was right it was a wedding party. As per custom, the couple had already been married earlier in the day, but the ceremonies extended far into the night. I merely walked through the central square, not saying anything before someone realized I was there. I heard my name be shouted, and all at once, people were around me. I was their hometown hero, as was Axle whenever he visited. Although others had been through the academy, we two were the first to go in two generations, so naturally we were revered and honored by our neighbors for becoming Knights.

My mother ran up to me and gave me a huge hug, squeezing me with all she could muster. My ten-year-old twin sisters were already tugging on my duffel bag, knowing that I had brought something for them. I laughed out loud, joyously. I was home.

I sat down at a table, and began handing out what I had bought in the town the day before. My youngest sisters giggled when I handed them their bags of candies, and my eighteen-year-old sister and mother gasped when they saw the bolt of royal blue cloth I had brought for them.

Feeling the quality of the cloth beneath their paws, my mother asked, "How did you afford this?"

"I didn't. Princess Sherry had it made for you."

"What? Why would she care about us?"

"Well, she asked me to take her to the castle town square last weekend, for some shopping. As reward for spending the day acting as her bodyguard and carrying her packages, she offered to buy me something. I knew you had been wanting new dresses, the both of you, so I asked her to get me some fine material."

"Remind me to send her a thank-you note." My eighteen-year-old sister, Elena, said.

My father handed me a mug of beer, and sat down next to me. Taking a big drink of his, he said, "You're timing is impeccable, Sparkster. It seems that you're not the only Rocket Knight in the family anymore."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I got accepted into the academy!" My twelve-year-old brother, Dover said, running up to me.

I smiled down at him. Dover had always looked up to me from the time he could barely walk, us being the only two brothers in the entire family. He had sincerely missed me when I was away, with only our four sisters around. In total, my mother had six children: four girls and two boys. I was the eldest, at twenty-two. The eldest girl, Sophia, was twenty, and then Elena at the age of eighteen below her. Next was Dover, then twelve, and then the twin girls Rachel and Muriel at ten. Of the entire family, I had the only non-traditional name.

The traditional dinner feast was just getting started as I had arrived. Dover took the seat next to me, and smiled up. I ruffled his ears, and about then the food started to be served.

Later, after we entered the farmhouse that I had grown up in. I put the already snoring Dover to bed, and then headed back to the kitchen to talk with my family. I never came home without giving them fair warning, and it was always on weekends. They older ones knew something was wrong.

I sat down, with my parents and eldest sister. I knew the question that was lagging on their minds, so I came out and said it: "Axle got us both suspended."

"What?"

I looked around, at them, especially at my mother. I said, "Can you all promise, that you'll say nothing of the details to the Gear family?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because, Axle and I are still friends. He would rather tell his family himself than find out that I had told them everything. He trusts me to keep his honor about it."

"Of course, Sparkster."

Then, I told them everything. What happened the day before, in the village, in Petrov's office, and my own concerns about Axle. While I should have seen much more of a change, I had noticed his anger building over the last several months, if only on the surface. My family looked stunned. To them, Axle was still the kid I had grown up with. They weren't surprised when I tried to protect him, but they were surprised with Col. Petrov's treatment towards the both of us.

I could feel tears spring to my eyes when I said, "Damn it! I'm one hell of a Rocket Knight, and all I ever get is punished for Axle's lack of control!"

My mother put her arm around me, attempting to console the anger I had been building against Axle. What I said was right, Axle had gotten the both of us in trouble before, and instead of me being recognized for the work I did for the community in addition to enforcing the laws. I was the one to be their friend; I was the one to identify with them.

After listening to my vent, my family offered up their condolences and advice, and I went to bed feeling much better. My bed was untouched since I had come back the last time, set up in mine and Dover's room. I collapsed on it, and let sleep overtake my already tired body.


	3. Chapter 2: R&R

Chapter 2: RR

I slept in the next morning. Both my body and mind were tired, and the good ten hours I put in allowed for me to recuperate. I woke at eleven the next morning, I could smell lunch cooking. The sunlight was warming my face when I woke, and I slowly pulled myself out of bed and into a hot bath in the bathroom.

Everyone told me good morning when I entered the kitchen a half-hour later, and I thanked my mother as she put a salad and fresh cheese sandwich on rye bread in front of me. I smiled after taking a bite of the sandwich. "Cheddar? I thought I you only kept Swiss around?" I asked playfully.

My mother tweaked my ear, "Your father bought it the other day. Just eat it."

I slowly ate lunch, enjoying the company of my family. After it was over, I asked my father, "Any chores I can tackle?"

He shook his head. "Nothing that we haven't already done or can't be done later, Sparkster. Why don't you take Dover outside and show him some swords work?"

"Couldn't hurt to give him a head start. The term begins in two weeks."

"Exactly. We'll give you a ride back, and you can show him around until then."

I took Dover outside. He was practically jumping with anticipation. I told him to fetch me a pair of good sticks, and he ran off to do the task. My father came out to watch, as did a few of my siblings. As my father lit up a cigar, he said, "Don't wear him out too fast."

"I'll be a little lighter than what he'll get in school, then." I said back.

As Dover was handing one stick to me, I noticed that both were unusually straight and had been sanded down considerably. "You've been expecting this, haven't you, Dover?" I asked.

He nodded. I replied, "The first thing about sword fighting is speed. Not power, speed. It doesn't matter the blade style or type, the fighter who can react and think faster than his opponent wins. All right. I want you, to hit me, if you can."

Dover blinked in disbelief. "Hit you? With the stick?"

"Yes." I stood straight, the stick limp in my right paw as Dover shrugged, and came at me. As any of the other Knights or my instructors would have predicted, he started a huge swing before he came within a few feet. Moving faster than anyone else could follow; I knocked his stick aside, and gave him a small trip. He sprawled, hitting the dirt.

"Again." I said, turning around.

Dover picked up his stick, and tried a similar move. Again, I disabled his swing and he stumbled. After a few more tries, he started to get frustrated. "Do you want to know what you're doing wrong, Dover?" I asked him. He nodded in reply.

"You're taking far too much time and too big of a swing. I can see it before you even reach me; I have ample time to block. Remember, it is your speed that counts."

Dover nodded and charged. This time, he thrust his stick forward, as thought he were trying to run me through. But, he again started the jab way too early; I sidestepped, while I blocked him. He scowled in frustration, while breathing heavily.

"Don't be frustrated, Dover. Swordsmanship is not an easy thing to learn." Before I finished talking, he rushed me again, this time with a quicker attack. I was still able to respond, but not nearly as well.

"Good. You're learning already. The element of surprise is a powerful weapon. Sometimes a little dishonorable, but powerful nonetheless. However, once a trick is used, don't expect an enemy to be fooled a second time."

I continued to improve Dover's skill for the remaining time I was at home. He was learning quickly, and was more determined than Axle or myself back in our academy days. I knew he'd be respected for his growing skill. Towards the end of the five days I was home, I helped Dover get ready.

I told him that as tough as I had been towards him, the instructors were far tougher. I gave him enough do's and don'ts so that he wouldn't incur the wrath of the teachers, and boy some of them were rough. While hits or beatings were rare, push-ups or chores as were common punishments. I resolved to visit him once a week, to make sure he was doing all right.

About twenty recruits were accepted every year, from an application base of about a hundred or so young boys. Naturally I had put in a good word for Dover, but it was his own determination and spirit that won him a position. After the first year, about fifteen or so usually remained; some of the young ones couldn't take the roughness of the instructors. They could be as bad or worse than Petrov had been to me that day.

The other ones learned to take it in stride, and became soldiers. I knew Dover wasn't going to chicken out. He was tougher than Axle or I at that age, and twice as determined. But, I remember the nights I cried the first year, with barely anyone to comfort me. At least Dover would benefit from me being close by, if needed.

At the end of the week, there were a few tears from my mother and youngest sisters as we prepared to leave, but my mother wasn't as bad when I left to the academy. I had promised to watch out for him.

My father hitched up the cart to the small dinosaur we kept for pulling things. The dinosaurs were never ridden, but they had been a staple for centuries as they were used for work. We left early on the day before I had to be back. The journey was uneventful really.

We stopped by Basil and Edna's for some lunch, and then proceeded to the Castle town. Arriving by late afternoon, we looked out of place, with an old farm cart riding through town. Parking outside the Rocket Knights' base, my father and Dover tied up our lizard while I reported into to Petrov's office.

When I entered, he was still smoking a cigar, but was an entirely different opossum that had suspended me last week. "Ah, Corporal Sparkster, back already? I hope you're well-rested from that little vacation?"

"Yes, sir."

"Please, sit down. At ease."

"Thank you sir."

"I hope I didn't appear too gruff last week, corporal. That show and your suspension were merely for appearance; I and the other top officers know that the complaints against you and Axle are almost always his fault. Would you care for something to drink, a beer perhaps?"

"Yes, please."

He laughed, handing me a bottle. "An off-duty Rocket Knight and beer are never far apart."

"Thank you, sir."

"Anyway, to business. I am reassigning you two, at least temporarily. It'll be good to separate you two, just for a while."

"I see. Where am I to be assigned?"

"King's guard. You'll get a few weeks of guarding the princess, probably."

"And Axle, sir?"

"Academy. He'll be an teaching assistant for advanced swordsmanship."

"Hmm…"

"Something concern you?"

"I don't know if Axle is a perfect teacher."

"Believe me, he can be. We've seen him in action, and as long as he has a C.O. watching his movements, he won't step out of line with the cadets."

"I hope so. My little brother's going to be starting there soon."

"Really? When does he arrive?"

"Actually, that's something I meant to ask you myself. He and my father are here now, and I was wondering if it would be possible for him to stay with me until the term begins."

He laughed again. "Of course. You'll be put on duty with the guard the day after tomorrow, and he's welcome to stay with us and in the castle until the term begins."

"Thank you, sir."

"My pleasure, corporal. Why don't you'd bring him and your father in here? I'd like to meet them."

"Yes, sir. I'll just be a minute."

I went and got my father and Dover, and walked them inside Petrov's office. Petrov greeted my father with a hearty handshake and a beer, and laughed as Dover gave him a stiff armed salute. "At ease, cadet." He said.

Dover didn't know what that meant. I nudged him, saying "Relax."

"Corporal, why don't you spend tomorrow showing your family around the castle and the city?" Petrov said

My father took a sip of his beer and said, "Not for me. I've seen enough bringing Sparkster up these years, and I've got to get back home."

"Fair enough. Sparkster, better leave your beer here. If Axle finds out how I treated you today, and why, I suspect he won't be happy."

"Of course, sir." I said, placing the brown bottle in his trashcan, and ushering my family out. My father and I brought in our gear, and put Dover and my father's things in the guest room. My father would spend the night here, and then leave the next morning. Afterwards I took them both to dinner.


	4. Chapter 3: Pride and Foreshadowing

Chapter 3: Pride and Foreshadowing

Later, my father went to bed early, and I took Dover to the gym where knights could practice and hone their already impressive skills. The other knights had taken notice of him, and began to naturally ask about him. For all his determination and spirit, Dover was a bit shy. I had to do the introductions for him, and most of the knights were friendly towards him.

It wasn't uncommon for the academy classes to be brought up to the base, so many were used to showing off or talking with the younger cadets. We enjoyed it as much as they did, because we got to show off, and they got to watch their heroes in action. So, when Dover came up, the other Knights were just as happy for him to be there as he was.

Dover and I watched a swords practice, with no armor or jets. Two knights met in the center, clanging their wooden practice swords together three times before they went at it. Dover watched intently, remembering the small things I had taught him the week before. I commented to him, "See that? The knight in the blue shirt reacted too slow and is on the defensive now. As I said before, it's all about speed, not strength."

"Mind proving your words, Sparkster?" The voice of Axle Gear rang out over the crowd. He stood there, like most of us, in simple shirts and shorts, a smile on his face. I walked up to him, we embraced and shook paws.

"Enjoy the lake?"

"You missed a great time, Sparkster. One of my better weeks."

"I'll take your word for it. You talk to Petrov?"

"Yeah. Not a big deal. It'll be nice for me to relax and be a teacher for a few weeks. So, what do you say, want to have a practice spar?"

I laughed. Everyone knew that without my jetpack, I'd be at a disadvantage. "You know I'll lose."

"Maybe."

"All right. If you really want to show off, fine. You know Dover's watching, right?"

"Yep. Make my victory all the more sweeter."

"Fair enough."

We waited for another minute, while the two guys in front of us finished. When they did, Axle and I grabbed practice swords and headed out into the center, banging them together three times.

We smiled at each other, confident. Sure, I knew I'd probably lose, but as good as friends as Axle and I were, we loved to be pitted against each other for fun. Of course, had this been with full armor and jet packs, I would have had an equal chance to win as he would.

After banging out swords together, neither of us charged the other. We circled the center of the ring, waiting for the other to take the initiative. Both of us had a confident sneer on our faces. The other Knights and Dover began to cheer one side or the other. I was watching Axle, waiting for him to misstep, but he matched my footwork exactly.

Finally, his patience broke, and he moved towards me, baring his sword. I spun mine in my right paw, holding it backwards, and put my left hand forward in a ready pose. Meeting his strike was my parry. We continued exchanging blows, the pace of the fight becoming faster. Just exchanging direct attacks for a solid minute, we never lost our concentration on the other.

But, I could feel his speed. I had the better endurance, but his blows were coming in way too fast for me to last much longer. Other rocket knights had to move out of our way as I tried to pin Axle against the wall. Using a feat of agility I had never seen before Axle jumped backwards, hit the back wall and rebounded off of it. Knocking me down with a kick to my shoulder as he moved towards an overhead horizontal pole, I hit the ground as I saw him turn over and grab the pole with his opossum tail. Before I could flip back onto my feet, he had already come back to the ground and his sword point lay a few inches above my nose.

My sword had gone sprawling with his kick, so I held my paws up in defeat. He smiled, and lowered his sword. I smiled and took his outstretched paw to help me up. "You lose again, Sparky." He said.

I shrugged, and said; "I guess this makes us even on the beer debt then."

"You had better believe it."

"Oh well. There always next time."

Dover was getting sleepy, so I put helped him to get to bed and I collapsed on my own bunk in the dorms shortly their after.

I heard the trumpeter blare out the morning call the next morning, and groaned. Opening my eyes, I saw that the others around me were doing much the same around me. We staggered out of bed, and I went to fetch my gear and make sure Dover and my father were awake. They were, and my father was waking my little brother when I walked in.

"Showers are down the hall, to the left, if you want to hit them Dad. Just follow the half-dead knights."

"Wait a sec. I'll have Dover join you."

I was clad in my robe and towel, and Dover followed behind me. My father, always the early riser, had been showered and dressed for a while. Dover was a little taken aback when we entered the locker room. Metal lockers were set up in the usual fashion, with interlocking rows and benches, with a central pathway leading into the shower. On the other side of the shower room was the armor and jet pack cases, also set up like the lockers. One-way glass windows lined the top of the walls near the ceilings, letting us see out and no one see in. (Though some more adventurous girls from the castle town have tried now and then…)

No one would be changed into their armor, at least not yet. We changed only for drills and actual calls, so most were either just putting on shorts and shirts, or the armor's under suit.

What shocked Dover more than anything was the lack of modesty in the locker room. Sure, prepubescent nudity was commonplace on the farm, but Dover felt a little shy about stepping into the shower, surrounded by adults. I was indifferent about it; I had been exposed to it since my academy days.

I changed into some pants and a sleeveless shirt afterwards; Dover was clad in his farm overalls. The academy would give him some clothes in the way of a uniform, but I resolved to buy him some city attire later today. Dover ran to get my sword, which I had put back in my armor's glass case last night.

Putting the sword's strap diagonally like before, Dover and I walked to breakfast where other nights were gathering. Breakfast was unusually good this morning, someone had given the academy a load of apples, and so the other knights and I were surprised to see the large fruits at our tables and bits of apple cooked in with the oatmeal. Typically all we got for breakfast was plain oatmeal, or maybe some wheat bread with cheese. Sundays had scrambled eggs and hotcakes, so that was the day we enjoyed the most.

My brother was a little tearful as my dad drove away in the cart, but I put my hand on his shoulder, and he looked up at me as I said, "Come on. Let's go have some fun."

My brother had been impressed with the city as we drove in, but was speechless as I took him around the main square. The first thing I did was go to my favorite tailor. Walking in, I greeted him, and explained what I needed him to do.

I could still remember the heck Axle and I went through for being "country boys" in our first year, the city kids laughed at our homemade working clothes, making us feel inferior. Fortunately, the academy appoints their seventh year class to act as guides to the first year students, and my "advisor" went out and bought me some city garb to dress in, as did Axle's guide.

The tailor went straight to work, measuring Dover's arms, legs and such, and all the while talking to me. He would make three sets of clothes, and have them ready in a few days. I laid out on the counter a few of the coins that I had gotten from Princess Sherry for helping her shop in addition to the bolt of cloth she had made.

Next, I took Dover around the city, showing him a few sights and an art museum. The museum curator almost didn't let us in, because of Dover's appearance but conceded when he saw the seal of the Rocket Knights etched onto my sword.

Lunch came somewhere in there, and then the biggest shock for Dover came when I bought some ice cream from a local candy shop. He had never had this treat before; our village never produced it. Because he had never eaten it before, most of the cone ended up on his face, and not inside mouth. I looked down at him; he smiled back.

I joked with him, "Not a word to any of our sisters, alright?"

He nodded and took another bite into the waffle cone.

We spent the rest of the day until dinner together, and then we headed back to the base for dinner. He tried to stay awake afterwards, but the day in the city had exhausted him and the full belly knocked him out.

The next morning's routine went roughly the same; only I packed the majority of my things into a huge backpack and took my full armor. I met Axle as he was leaving for the academy, and we shook paws again. Much to my surprise back then, he didn't resent being re-assigned away from active duty. Now, some odd years later, I know that he was fostering a deep anger.

Dover and I left the base and we headed down the main street and towards the castle gate. The castle had it's own set of basic army guards, but used Rocket Knights for personal guard of the Royal family, mostly when they ventured outside of the castle. In addition, the castle had it's own set of walls, just in case the worst should happen.

We were admitted almost immediately, and I went straight to General Winter's office to report in. He was a kind old opossum, but gruff when he needed to be; so he was quite fine in letting Dover stay in the castle. I headed to the Rocket Knight dorm. In all, usually up to ten knights were stationed on the guards at one time. I walked in, and saw that the room was mostly empty. Finding the nearest empty bed, I put my gear down on top of it, and Dover was put into a guest room nearby.

Following General Winter's instructions, I changed out of the heavy armor, and put on a clean pair of pants and the usual sleeveless shirt. Dover accompanied me as I headed out to the courtyard, to find Princess Sherry in one of her usual spots by the pond. She and I had become friends over the last few years, and had met in an unusual situation.

My first internship with elder knights had been with the castle guard. It happened during my final year at the academy, and my first day was spent with Princess Sherry. She was and still was into the hands on arts, and pursued drawing, sculpting, and sometimes tailoring as hobbies. Unfortunately for me, she had been looking for an appropriate model for a drawing, and somehow I fit the bill exactly – so the knight I was assigned to "volunteered" me.

Sherry was never a fast worker, so I had to stand in full armor on an extremely hot day, leaning against my sword for a few hours. Towards the end, I heard her remark to her teacher, "Well shoot. That ruins everything. I guess I need to start over." I think about then, I felt to my knees under the armor and heat.

She rushed up to me, and told me that had been a joke. She had been done with the drawing. I panted, with my tongue hanging loose, "That's great. Can I take off my armor and get a drink now?"

She gave me an odd look, and said jokingly, "You know, I've always wanted to do a nude drawing." She laughed, and then treated me to some well-deserved dinner.

Now, she had a sketch pad and pencils in front of her, as she drew the weeping willow that hung over the courtyard's pond. She heard me walking up, and ran up towards me. I preformed the usual bow, and kissing of her hand, and I heard her say, "And who pray tell is this handsome opossum next to you?"

I think my brother had never been a deeper shade of red, as she let him try and kiss her hand. I said out loud, "Milady, this is my brother Dover. He'll be joining the academy next week."

"This is the famous Dover I've heard so much about?"

My brother nodded quickly, turning his head away. I could see it in his eyes, he was developing a crush. I couldn't blame him. Sherry was quite beautiful, and only a year younger than me. She hadn't found a decent guy to settle down with just yet, but her current boyfriend, one of the new Rocket Knights, was promising. Sherry and I had a deep friendship, but it was no more than that. We cared for each other, but only as friends.

Sherry already knew about the reassignment, so she it was no surprise to her to see us walk into the courtyard like that. Since my job was to be her personal guard for most of the day, it was pretty easy. We spent all morning in the castle courtyard, while she made sketches on her paper. I merely sat on the same rock, and Dover sat at the water's edge. Sherry talked to me as she drew, and listen to me when I had something to say.

The next few days were like that, I was just around Princess Sherry most of the time, just spending the days with her. At the end of the week, I moved Dover to the academy. He was a bit more tearful this time with me, even though he knew I'd be keeping tabs on him with his instructors and visiting him myself.

After a few weeks, Dover was just fine. Blending into academy life like a sponge to water, he withstood the discipline and roughness and was quite the swordsman already. His instructors were impressed with what he could already do, even if he was the brother of a Rocket Knight.

Princess Sherry asked that I be assigned to the King's guard division for a while longer. She enjoyed having me around – General Winter knew it was better to have a bodyguard she was friends with and could talk to than one that was serious all the time. I enjoyed it as much as she did. The days were easy, and fun even though I did miss being on-call with Axle.

Axle stayed at the academy for a while and then he was given a new partner and assigned to cover a region close to the Zeblous/ Devotindos border. I did miss having him around, but he and I did get together to have some fun most weekends.


	5. Chapter 4: The war begins

Chapter 4: The war begins

It was about two months into the term school when it all happened. One Saturday morning, I was running an errand for Sherry in right by the Rocket Knight's base, so naturally I stepped in and visited with the guys for a while.

Axle approached me, and asked me to take something home to his mother the next day – he knew that Sherry was giving me the day off to go home. There was nothing out of the ordinary about his request, he was completely friendly about it, like his normal self. Naturally, I told him I would, and he reiterated the issue.

"Seriously, Sparkster. I need it to my mother by noon at the latest."

"Okay, Axle. I get the idea. What's in the package, anyway?"

"Birthday chocolates."

"Whatever, Axle. I'll make sure it gets there, alright?"

"Fine. You had better get back to castle, Princess Sherry's probably worried."

"Oh, she knows I'll stop by here. Have fun on patrol, alright?"

"Yeah, I will."

The next day, was beautiful. I saddled up in my armor, and took off for home. Before I left, one of the other Rocket Knights from the base came to get me. He asked me, "Col. Petrov wanted to know if you've seen Axle recently."

"No, not since yesterday morning, about an hour before lunch. Why?"

"Corporal Axle and his partner didn't come back after a call came right after lunch."

"Odd. Was anyone else sent?"

"Three other knights were dispatched to the site that made the call, but the locals said that they hadn't seen any Rocket Knights that day."

"This is strange. Keep me informed about this, alright?"

"Of course."

I took off from the castle, and sped home, Axle's package in my hand. The sky was relatively cloudless, and it was one of the last few warmer days of the year. I did loop-de-loops and corkscrews in the air, just enjoying the weather. Sure, I was burning a little extra power pack fuel, but I didn't think I would need it later. I would be proven wrong, later in the day.

Landing in front of my house, my mother was their to greet me, "Sparkster! My son!"

"Hey Mama."

"I can't help but think of how noble you look in all that armor. What's in the package?"

"Oh, some chocolates Axle had me bring home for his mother."

My mother playfully tweaked my ear and said, "What? None for me? No matter, I'll just get some from Ruth later when we go over for lunch."

"I take it you told her I'm coming along?"

"Of course. That way she has enough food ready to prepare for that bottomless pit you call a stomach."

"It's good to be home."

"Yes. Now get out of that armor and help your mother with the morning's dishes."

"Yes Mama."

I helped my mother with some chores for most of the morning, and she enjoyed my company. Later, as promised we went over to Ruth Gear's home for lunch. She was as close to a second mother to me, so she was also happy to see me, and the package I brought from her son. As we ate the cucumber sandwiches she prepared, we never dreamed about what was about to go wrong.

After Mrs. Gear opened the package, I heard her go unusually silent. She was reading a note from her son, and then handed it to me, her paw shaking. Looking over it, I saw one section of the letter, which had "Sparkster, if you're reading this, please…"

Glancing over it, it begged me to stay out of the castle town, and not to leave Tiberius until the next day. "What?" I said, confused and continued with, "This doesn't make any sense."

Just then my sister Elena burst in the door. "Sparkster! The castle and the town are under attack by the Devindos army."

I was positive I didn't hear that right. "What?"

"The pigs came about ten this morning and overwhelmed the city!"

"How do you know this?"

"I was sitting in the telegram office, talking with Rick, the cute new operator. A message came through and it said that the castle was under attack, by the pigs, and that the cities' defenses were crumbling."

I sat down in a chair for a moment, mumbling to myself, "Dover…Sherry…"

My mother as though she was reading my thoughts, said with tears in her eyes, "Go. Go Sparkster. Just promise me you'll come back alive."

I stood up, feeling a scowl come across my face. I walked over to my mother, kissed her on the forehead, and said, "You have my word. I've got to go."

"Go."

Running back home, my father helped me put on my armor and gave me a hug before I left. He told me to find Dover first, and get him to safety. I said that I would, then took off. Flying over the plains and then the hills, I began to hear the sputter of a low power pack as I crossed the hills. Damn. Something must have damaged it, because I had to make the rest of journey on foot. Little did I know that this would be the hardest fight of my young life.

I could see the city in the distance – black smoke was pouring out of it. I watched in disbelief for a second and then heard the undeniable sound of pigs snorting behind me.

Devintdos' soldiers. Turning slowly around, I saw three of them, smiling evilly. One said to me, "What's your name, rocket boy?"

"It's Corporal Sparkster to you pig. I don't have time to play, so I'd appreciate it if you'd get out of my way."

"That's a fine way to talk to a Devindos soldier, possum. Besides, were not here to kill you. We've got special orders to bring you in."

"Again, you waste my time with words, pig. Either get out of my way, or I'll make you."

"I think I had enough lip from you. Let's get him."

The green armored soldiers drew their swords and moved towards me, grinning confidently. I stood there, sword in my right paw, while I used pressed my left fingers against the charge button in my left palm. I could feel the fans on my pack move faster and faster as a burst was charged. Five seconds later, it was ready. The pigs were mere inches away from me now, with the first one slashing his sword downward at me.

I parried easily, and then fired the jets. Letting them carry me forward as my I whipped my sword across all three. When I came to a stop, all three were lying on the ground, their armor either cleaved completely off, or broken in pieces. They ran away in fear, and I moved forward on the path to the castle.


	6. Chapter 5: The City

----------------  
Chapter 5: The City  
----------------

Moving ahead, I heard the roar of an engine come closer. A jeep filled with pigs tried to run me down, as I fired my jets upwards on instinct. They quickly turned around and faced me as I landed. Spreading my legs into a ready position, I held my sword in my right hand, pointing diagonally downwards.  
The truck sped at me, and I sidestepped and slashed the tires as the truck went by. The truck veered wildly and struck a tree. The three pigs in the car staggered out dazed. Two of them tried to fight back as I walked over and knocked them all out with the hilt of my sword, but they were too dazed. Continuing onward, I ran into more soldiers, each time depriving them of their armor and weapons before knocking them unconscious. Had I known exactly what was happening in the city that moment, I would have taken their lives as well; but out there I was still resisting the battle lust, merely knocking them out instead of killing them outright.  
I sighed, coming across the bridge to the castle town. It was maybe a mile away now, not much further. The bridge bordered a high cliff on it's side, with a waterfall coming off the top of the cliff. Suddenly, I heard the loud roar of an engine. Sure, a few minutes ago, I had dispatched a truck, but this was much louder than the truck.  
Coming around on the other side of the bridge was a tank. It wasn't a big one; just one pig was at its helm. He told me in a gruff voice either to surrender, or run. It didn't matter. He advanced on the bridge foolishly. I drew my sword, and stood at the ready. My jets were ready for a short burst and I saw my chance when he tried to unleash his flamethrower at me. I rocketed behind the tank.  
The operator realized his mistake. In his zeal to kill me, he couldn't foresee that he was now stuck facing one way on the bridge, unable to turn and fire at me. He tried to plead with me; instead I whispered a short spell to myself. In addition to swordplay and jet packs, the Academy also taught some wizardry. Simple spells, really, just minor healing ones and ones that enhanced the swords we carried.  
I was chanting a sword enhancer. The sword grew a deep crimson in color, glowing slightly. I plunged the sword into the tank's side, and then slashed it's treads. I started to walk off the bridge, but I heard the unmistakable sound of burning ropes snapping. It seems that both my jet blast and the tank's flamethrower had ignited the old bridge's supports, and the bridge gave way.  
As I felt the timbers of the bridge give way underneath me, I started to charge my pack. Down the tank and I fell, with it's operator still inside. Firing my jets, I was able to avoid getting smashed on the rocks, landing on the side of the riverbank. Unfortunately for the tank and it's operator, it bounced off the rocks, then was lost in the deep lake that the waterfall created.  
As I took some deep breaths, recovering from the recent battle, I noticed that a piece of the tank bounced near me. It must have been its battery, because six power packs, bonded together, landed near me. I looked over them most were broken. One remained intact, and I separated it from its brothers with my sword. While the power pack was a little charred, and a bit longer then the ones I was used to, but my pack would adapt.  
Sliding into the slot, I noticed my situation. Damn. I was now farther away from the castle town that I just was, but I had to keep moving. I had to get to Dover, and Sherry. Taking off across the lake, and towards the castle town, I began to hear strange splashes behind me.  
I looked behind. The Devindos solders had put one of their war machines in the lake, attacking the meager water patrols. Now, it was after me. What resembled a large metal snake, suddenly lunged at me. I dodged, and struck my sword as I did so. It kept lunging at me, each time I tried the same tricks, weaving and dipping, each time whipping my sword against it's head. Eventually, I hit it hard enough to jam its robotic brain, and it smashed into the nearby rocks.  
Just in time too, the castle town wall was coming up. I held my sword in front of me, whispering a spell to my self. My sword became red hot with power, creating a shield of flame around me. I exhausted the remainder of the power pack, and sped up. Feeling the shield crunch against the wall, I closed my eyes.  
Fortunately, the wall gave way, and I rolled into the open street. By now, the city was on fire, and most of the population had deserted. I ran stealthily between the buildings, avoiding the gaze of Pig soldiers and their machines. It took me ten minutes at a slow pace to make it to the Rocket Knight Academy.  
My first priority was to make sure that my brother was safe – everything else was secondary to it. I shuddered to think what the pigs might have done with an inexperienced student like him.   
Making my way to the academy, it looked like a war zone. The building was in rubble, and the pig soldiers were long gone. I rushed over and looked around. The bodies of the instructors littered the ground, long since cold and lifeless. Where were the students?  
Suddenly it hit me. There was an old cellar that few knew about. Axle and I had used it for mischief and fun in our day, maybe someone was in there. With tears in my eyes, I grabbed the rubble over the cellar's trap door, and threw it away with furious energy. "Come on Dover. Don't be dead," ran through my mind over and over.  
Finally, an old trapdoor was before me on the ground. I yanked the ring upward, and peered down into the darkness. "DOVER!" I shouted down into the darkness. A young adult voice shot back up to me, "Who goes there?"  
"I'm Corporal. Sparkster. Who's down there?"  
"Throw your weapons down, and then we'll talk." Another impudent voice shouted. I knew that voice. It wasn't my little brother, but the voice of an elder student I knew. Without hesitating, I tossed my sword down into the darkness. There was a clang of metal, and a second's pause.  
"Very well. Climb down the ladder…slowly. Make any sudden moves and we gut you."  
I climbed the ladder downward, and turned around at the base slowly. The whole of the students at the academy were shivering and holding their swords and some lanterns at a ready position. Upon seeing that it was a Rocket Knight, they lowered their sword.  
As a student moved upstairs to close the trapdoor, Dover ran from the group and hugged me. I hugged him tight and said, "Thank the fates you're alive, Dover. You alright?"  
"I'm fine Sparkster."  
"What happened here?" I asked, turning towards the nearest older looking student.  
"The teachers told us to come down here, and wait for them. What happened up there?"  
"The pigs attacked the city." I said, watching their misbelieving faces.

"What?" asked the student nearest me.  
"The pigs…they attacked the city. It's overrun, and the castle breached." Silence met my ears. I turned to the nearest eighth-year to me. "How many of the students are down here?"  
"All except for the eight-years who were interning with Knights on patrol today and one seventh-year."  
I looked around. Among the eight-year students I could see around me, four out of a class of sixteen remained. The other twelve no doubt had died in battle with their instructors. I sighed.  
"Okay, here is what's going to happen. Do we have jetpacks and swords for you four eight-years?"  
"Yes. There was a cache of weapons down here" said the earlier eighth-year.  
"Good. You four are with me. We'll sneak our way to the castle, and try and make it to the throne room, to see if any of the royal family are left."  
"What about the rest of us?" Asked a bold fourth-year.  
"Seventh years, I want you do split the students into groups. Ten minutes after we leave, start sneaking the groups of students out of the city, and head west." I paused and turned to Dover. "Dover, do you remember that old couple we visited on the way here?"  
He nodded and said, "You want me to head there, right?"  
"Exactly. Regroup, five miles away from the city, at night. My little brother will lead you to an elderly couple, located in the hills west of here. Half the group head to the nearby villages after reaching there, the other half, stay hidden there."  
The seventh years nodded, and one asked, "Wait, can't we help you?"  
"You can, yes, but it'll be better for the kingdom if the lot of you go into hiding. The pigs will kill you if they find you. Any questions?"  
"If we can't find that old couple?"  
"Stay in the hills, two full days. Make sure you aren't followed. Once the two days are up, the seventh years will lead their groups away, traveling only at night. Post sentries, be stealthy. That's an order. Is that understood, private?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Good. Eighth-years, are you ready?"  
"Let's go." Responded the nearest eighth-year.  
I gave Dover a hug, and said to him, "Tell Mom and Dad that I'll be back. I promise." I could feel his eyes on me as I climbed the ladder to the outside. I felt an tear roll down my face. I didn't want to leave him, but the seventh-years were well trained – they would to see him to safety, I was sure of it.  
I hit the trapdoor with my fist, and sunlight hit my face as I climbed outside. Staying low to the ground, I scanned the area for pigs.  
Four eighth years and I in full armor and jetpacks climbed the ladder. I opened the trapdoor. Jumping out, I scanned the area for trouble. The pigs weren't anywhere near us, so I pulled the eighth years out of the hole. "Come on," I whispered, "The pigs will patrol this area soon. Let's move."  
We moved silently into the city. Taking care to avoid the pig patrols, we moved closer and closer to the castle. Reaching the castle's outer wall, I had the eighth-years stand guard as I used my sword to cut a hole in the wall. Using the same spell from earlier, the swords mystical energy penetrated the castle wall like it was butter. Under normal circumstances, the castle would have been protected by an aura spell, but under the circumstances; the pigs probably destroyed the spell's source.  
The five opossums entered with out incident. I turned to the other four. "You four start sneaking people out the back. I'm going to see about making my way up to the royal family. As soon as you get a good portion out, get upstairs. Is that understood?"  
"Yes sir."


	7. Chapter 6: Of Secrets Revealed

I slowly moved inside the castle, listening to the sounds around me. There were few sounds other than the cracking of burning timber above me, but I did hear a few cries for help in the distance. I headed towards the sounds, keeping my eyes alert for danger. I came across a collapsed wall, with whimpering voices coming from underneath it. I threw my body weight against the wall, turning it over – which was no easy feat in heavy armor.

Three royal attendants were on the ground shivering. They recognized me immediately. "Corporal! Thank the fates you've come!"

"Are you three alright?"

"Stansus and I are fine, but Lando is pretty beat up"

"Stay here. There are four academy students getting people out of the castle. They'll be along soon, and don't try to move Lando until they get here."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to help the Royal family."

I headed for the stairs. It was relatively easy going, even with the rubble. I knew the castle relatively well. I met no one else climbing up the stairways. I had to use my jets a few times to reach above collapsed stairways.

It was little more, and I would be in the chapel. A room fortified in case the worst should happen, it was a room for last resorts. I felt the castle shake, and Princess Sherry's screams filled the air. That's it. I could waste no more time. I held my jet booster down, and rammed into the chapel's door with all my might. I burst in, only to find one of the pig's war machines dragging the King and Sherry up through the roof. I drew my sword, and began to charge my jets once more. That's when it busted in.

A gigantic Centipede robot busted in through the ceiling twice, and then once through each wall. Knocking me off my feet, I hit the sidewall. I heard the robot laugh at me – actually laugh at me. My sword had gone flying away, across the room. The robotic bug lashed his tail towards me, and I barely managed to jump out of the way. I spun around and chanted out loud, "Mucro, reverto ut meus manus!"

My sword instantly flew through the air, as I jumped in the air again, and landed on top of the centipede's head. It bucked up and down, trying to shake me off, and began to throw smaller robotic spiders in the air. I felt my sword hit my hand and I plunged it downward. The sword pierced the centipede's head, and it froze. I jumped off, leaving my sword, and hit the ground. A moment later, the centipede began to explode.

I stayed in the corner, slapping my helmet down over my eyes.

I was thrown against the wall. For a few seconds, I couldn't breathe. The fireball had engulfed the oxygen in the room. I gasped for air, and then heard a large clap, like thunder, as the air above the room filled the vacuum left by the explosion. I stood up, and coughed a few times, feeling fresh air flow in my lungs once more. I looked around, and chanted the same spell as before. My sword flew in through the window, back to my hand.

Taking a few more deep breaths, I heard Princess Sherry scream again. I charged my jets again, and boosted up through the ceiling. The old bricks collapsed through the force of my punch, and my eyes were blinded as I hit the outside air, with the sunlight glare.

I flipped over in the air, and landed on the castle parapet, neatly. I looked in front of me, and saw something I wouldn't believe if I wasn't seeing it myself. There were three figures ahead of me. There was the old king, trying to tug his daughter away from her captor. Princess Sherry, was tied up in ropes, and looked displeased. She kicked out at her kidnapper, but he was too busy to notice.

Dressed in midnight purple armor, with Princess Sherry in his left hand, and finally, a spiked sword in the other. His jaw dropped, and his eyes were narrow in fear. I couldn't believe what I was seeing - Axle Gear was standing in front of me.

I stuttered. "Ax…Axle?"

"Sparkster! Don't just stand there! Get him away from me!" Sherry said out loud.

I wasn't paying attention to her. Axle finally broke his gaze, and looked at the ground. I heard him mumble, "This wasn't supposed to be this way…"

"That's an ORDER, Rocket Knight! Get him away from me!" Sherry said again.

"Wha…what's going on? Axle, why are you in that armor?"

Axle looked at the ground, like a shamed child. "Sparky, I…"

"You're a traitor, scum bag! Release me at once!" Sherry said once more.

"SHADDUP!" Axle screamed, and knocked her out with the hilt of his sword.

Suddenly it dawned on me. Axle had done this. All of this. He had led the pigs to the city, told them how to breach their defenses. He was the one to give the order to have me taken alive, instead of slaughtered like the other the knights. And now, he had just hurt the princess.

I felt my eyebrows come downward, and my mouth twisted into a scowl. No longer was a stuttering in surprise, but now in anger. "You…Why, Axle? Why?"

"I…" Axle started…but didn't finish. Tears were running down his face. "I told you to stay at home! Why couldn't you just spend the day at home, and live in ignorance of this?"

I felt primordial rage come up, and I said, "Because, I couldn't just stand by, when I heard that the castle was under attack. What was I supposed to do, when the telegram came by?"

"I told them to cut the wires."

I suddenly felt less anger and I tried to talk to him, as his friend. "Axle, please. Talk to me here. Just put the princess down, and we can talk."

"No…I can't. If I don't, the pigs will kill everyone in the kingdom, and not just this city."

"Axle, it doesn't have to be this way…"

"NO!" He screamed and jumped off the balcony, Princess in hand. I heard his jets fire, and suddenly, the pig's air carrier ship came into view. Axle was in the pilot's seat, and Sherry in the seat next to him. I looked up at the carrier, charging my jets. No way was I going to let the pigs get Sherry.

Sherry had the one thing that they desired most. She alone was responsible for guarding the key to the ancient Pig Star's seal. It hung around her neck, encased in a jeweled pendant. If the Pigs could get her back to the ancient shrine, under their rebuilt cities of old, the Pig Star could be reactivated – and then the whole land of Elhorn would be a burning wasteland. I couldn't let that happen.

The king had already gotten off the roof, and the carrier's engines were beginning to start up. I walked forward, towards the edge of the roof, and I felt my pack reach full charge. The carrier was moving forward. The wake was pushing me back – I had to hurry.

But it was too late. Right as I was about to fire my jets, the engines were upon me. The flames engulfed me, and I fell unconscious.

_Author's note: Stage 1 Completed. 0o. Boy, 23 pages, in Microsoft word for one stage. How long is this thing going to be?_


	8. Chapter 7: Captured by the Caves

-------------------------------------  
Chapter 7: Captured by the Caves  
-------------------------------------

It was my jet pack that saved me. As I plummeted towards the ground, off the castle's roof, my jets must have slowed my fall. I landed in the ocean, completely unconscious. My armor was blessed with a spell that made it float, so I didn't drown. I woke nearly an hour later, to the sounds of voices around me. I felt myself being picked up, and my sword was pried from my grip.

I opened my eyes…and saw the eyes of Devotindos soldiers looking down at me. I said weakly, "Mucro, reverto ut…" but I couldn't finish. I passed once more. When I woke, I was in a very dark place. Strapped to the wall minus my armor, jetpack, and sword, I was surrounded by machinery nearly everywhere. One soldier looked up at me, and snorted evilly. "'Ell, look whose finally come around"

"Where am I?"

"In the Repulsive Raccoon Robot, possum."

_Author's note: No joke. This is a mini-boss in Stage 2, name's taken directly from the instruction manual. I don't know what Konami was thinking either._

"What?"

"This is a robot specifically built for the purpose of capturing and containing rocket knights. And you're our first captive."

"I didn't exactly make it hard for you, being unconscious and all."

"Well…no."

"Mucro, reverto ut meus manus!"

"What?"

I heard my sword, banging against the inside of a box over on the other side of the chamber. With a crack, the sword pierced the metal box, and my jailor grabbed it in the air. But, he couldn't hold onto it, it bucked him up and down, and finally through him off. My sword flew over to my paw. I shouted another spell, and the sword glowed red-hot. I twisted the sword in my paw, and the blade contacted my metal restraints. They cracked, and my arm was free.

I used my sword to free the other four restraints, and dropped to the ground. My jailor had drew his own saber, and charged me. I easily parried his wide blow, and slew him as he moved passed me. "That's for the dead knights back in the city." I said, angrily.

I found my armor and jet pack in a similar box, and re-suited. I swung my sword against the wall of the chamber, and the flimsy door crumpled easily. Charging my packs, I boosted outside. I was by the far edge of the lake, by some cliffs.

I saw a cave, and flew up to it. A microsecond later, a huge robotic arm, ending in a mace smashed next to me. I looked up at the robot. A pilot was at the top, with the likeness of a Raccoon underneath him, carved out in metal – right to the red nose. I charged my pack again, as I dodged his arm once more. The robot's arm stuck into the rock.

The pilot grunted and shouted, "Damn! Come on you worthless scrap! Work!"

I ran up the arm, and plunged my sword into the robot's head. Pulling it out, I jumped off, and flipped backwards into the lake. I hit the water, and propelled myself down ward. Putting my sword into the lake bottom, I braced for an explosion. The robot was smoking, and I heard the pilot's screams from under the water. The explosion's force pushed a wave of water against me, but I held onto my sword tightly. The water protected me from the heat and fire, as well as the exploding shrapnel. I waited another moment, and then I surfaced for air.

I looked around. The pigs controlling the robot were not to be seen, and a blackened hulk of the robot lay steaming in the water.


End file.
